Leticia Draculea
Leticia Draculea (レティシア ドラクレア, Retishia Dorakurea) is a pure blooded vampire, one of the rarest to exist, and former Demon Lord, and is currently serving as the maid of the No Names community. Background Originally Leticia was the Princess of the Vampire Race, a group of beings who dedicated themselves to protecting the Little Garden's lower floors and thus gained the title of Little Garden. Leticia was one of the few who established the Master system and thus gained the title Floor Master. When news broke that the Vampire race would be given a new Sun Authority due to their achievements and assistance in the new system, a civil war broke out. The rebels slaughtered everyone, including Leticia's parents, her little sister and her friend Carla, the head maid. Leticia herself was close to dying but a certain individual (Storyteller) saved her in the end. He offered her a choice: Either die or take revenge on those that wronged her. Showing her the Geass Roll <<[SUN SYNCHRONOUS ORBIT in VAMPIRE KING]>> he left the decision up to her. Accepting the harsh conditions of the game, Leticia became the Demon Lord. Leticia successfully annihilated her entire clan, though few escaped. However the game was not completed and thus Leticia was forced into slumber. A few years later, the floating citadel was invaded by Canaria and Eurydice. The two introduced themselves, and originally Leticia did not care until she got a better look at Canaria's hair. Leticia explained that hair that blonde color could not be developed by human genetics and thus determined it was due to a gift. The vampire did not care if they were related to her kind in some way but declared they would not leave alive either-way. Canaria initially came to ask Leticia several things since she was the oldest of Origin, but escaped with the promise of returning to speak with the vampire. Through unknown measures, Canaria managed to free Leticia from her game by separating the Master Authority from the vampire. Possibly as gratitude Leticia joined the Names community. Leticia traveled to the Moon with Canaria and the Sun Lion and eventually helped to save Black Rabbit from an offshoot of Azi Dahaka. The Demon Lord had attacked the Moon Rabbit tribe and only the little rabbit child escaped. In retaliation Leticia, along with the rest of the alliance, assaulted the Demon Lord. However all they managed to o was seal the monster away with the Banner of the former Names and a Gift Game developed by Seikairyuou, the leader of Salamandra. After the attack on the Community that left it to be called No Name and the grounds filled with the scars of battle, she was captured by the Ouroboros Alliance who then sold her to the Community Perseus only after removing her strongest Gift. Appearance Leticia has long blonde hair with curls at the ends. Tied by a ribbon in the form of a huge black bow, it is also bestowed with a function besides the obvious of holding the hair in place. Her blonde bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face. Pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire, Leticia is considerably short, barely above the level of Black Rabbit's chest. Leticia's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. Leticia can also take on another, taller and more mature form that turns her into a true and pure blooded vampire, as seen in Episode 7, when she saves Asuka from hordes of rats. This form, however, requires Leticia to remove her ribbon; therefore, the ribbon acts as the device which seals her into that child-like form. Personality Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. Leticia is someone who can make decisions calmly. She is normally soft spoken when in her younger form, but in her older form she is more outspoken and shows her emotions more clearly. She is quite prideful in her status as a vampire and former Demon Lord, though was willing to discard everything for the sake of her friends. Leticia cares greatly for her community and wants nothing but the best for the current members, highlighted when she gave up her Gift of Divinity to get the chance of seeing her community again to persuade them to disband. The course that she believed to be the most appropriate and safest for them to continue surviving. Once rescued Leticia showed her gratitude by accepting the offer to become a maid with great interest, though this might have also come from her adoration for Carla. Relationships Black Rabbit '-' 'Black Rabbit treats her like royalty. Black Rabbit thinks about thanking Leticia for helping the community learn as stated in Episode 4 - It Seems Some Pervert is After Black Rabbit? 'Izayoi, Asuka,'' ''and You - By the end of episode 5 of the anime, she was made to be their servant. Only by the end of Volume 4, did she officially became their servant, and they became her masters. Though she always refer to them as "Izayoi and the others". Seemingly closer to Izayoi. She also didn't mind it taking a bath with Izayoi in either volume 3 nor in the anime. Even willing to strip for him (in her adult form), although she was stopped by Riri. As of Volume 4, she frequently smiles while talking to Izayoi, though it's unknown if she sees him in a romantic light. She is also interested in knowing more about Izayoi's past. Percher - Her comrade as maids of 'No Name'. Though Leticia is still the most senior maid of all. Shirayuki-hime - 'Another fellow maid of the "No Names'. 'Canaria '-' '''Her old comrade of the Community before it was attacked by Ouroboros years ago. Together with other members of the Community, they had saved Kuro Usagi when she was still a little rabbit. Carla - Jijocho (Carla, Head of the maids). Plot Volume 1 Having learnt about the Gift Game between the Names and Garo, Leticia goes to Galdo Gaspar and uses her vampiric abilities to grant him the Gift of the Beast. Wondering what the No Names will do, she later watches as Galdo begins to transform, using his new Gift to enchant the trees surrounding Garos' base and causing it to grow exponentially. Witnessing the battle between Galdo and the Names, Leticia notes the change in the tree's movement when Asuka begins to make a move. After the No Names defeat Galdo, Leticia becomes worried after hearing Jin's declaration to bring down the Demon Lords. Later that night, Leticia sneaks over to the Names base and listens in on a conversation between Izayoi and Black Rabbit from outside a window. After Black Rabbit leaves, Izayoi surprises Leticia by his ability to detect her presence, leading her to burst through the window using some enhanced trees and confront the boy. Izayoi tries to ask if she was the one who aided Galdo in the previous Gift Game, but Leticia states that she doesn't have time and instead attacks the boy with the surrounding tree branches. Izayoi is able to counter the attack and destroy the tree branches, but the resulting damage wrecks the room they're in and draws the attention of the other community members. Before they can resume their fight, Black Rabbit gets Izayoi to back down by revealing Leticia to be their friend. Sitting down to talk, Black Rabbit formally introduces Letcicia as a pure-blooded vampire and of the Little Garden. Leticia then asks for her to stop it, as she is now owned by another person. Revealing that the reason she had helped Galdo before was to test their strength, Leticia apologises that Yō was injured as a result. She goes on to explain that she had come to convince Black Rabbit to disband the community, as she didn't wish to see Jin put through any more hardships. When asked why she can't re-join the community if they win the Gift Game with her as a prize, Leticia reveals that the game had been cancelled and she had been bought by somebody else. Understanding her hurry, Izayoi offers to finish their fight. Volume 2 Volume 3 At the end of the volume she is kidnapped by Aura and forced to become a Demon Lord and fight against the Name Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Gifts and Abilities No longer having Divinity or her Lord of Vampire Gift, Leticia only retains powers of a pure-blooded vampire. And as a pure-blooded vampire, she can control darkness and is able to Gift others with the Gift of Vampirism, allowing a person to become a Demonic Species. However she still retains the overall weakness of the vampire race, that being the sun's rays. If she were to leave Little Garden Leticia would no longer be able to go outside during the daytime as the veils shield the full intensity of the sunlight. Gifts '''Lord of Vampire - Details are unknown, but the Lord of Vampire is a Gift that contained a portion of Leticia's soul. A special Gift would not transfer her consent, but it was shown that her power could control darkness and in early episode she was able to control the roots of a vampiric tree, create powerful gust of wind, form angel-like wings behind her back, summon her lance at will. By removing her maid headpiece she seem to grow taller and her power increases, as seen when she uses this power when fighthing strong opponents. Deceased Dragon's Portrait - Trivia *She appears on the cover of the Fourth volume of the light novel. *She is the Leader of the 'Maid Squad' and often called Chief Maid in the manga version. Gallery Leticia Draculair.jpg Leticia Full.jpg Grownz.jpg Imachsidgsiaaiojncge.jpg Imagrrttyyyhhge.jpg Imahjkiiiuytffge.jpg Imfghhuhgtrrage.jpg Lanceticia.jpg Imssddrtyyggage.jpg Imadfttyyge.jpg 14.44.jpg 14.46.jpg 14.47.jpg Imdtyyuuggage.jpg Imafyhhhugugggge.jpg Imavghjhhggfge.jpg Imfghhiiihghiiage.jpg Imagghjoppe.jpg Impoutcage.jpg Age.jpg Leticia Izayoi.jpg Bath2.jpg Massage.jpg Let Tacos.png Episode8 (33).jpg Episode8 (16).jpg Episode8 (2).jpg Episode8 (7).jpg Leticia and Pest.jpg Episode9 (3).jpg leticiaredbg.jpg Leticia 1.png Leticia 2.png Leticia 4.png Leticia 12.png Leticia 6.png Leticia 5.png Leticia 8.png Leticia 9.png Leticia 11.png Leticia Sim Disolve.jpg Snake Vs Girls.jpg Navigation Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names